


Kol To The Rescue

by Arrowverse22



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowverse22/pseuds/Arrowverse22
Summary: When Hope is hiding from Ryan Clarke some one unexpected comes to her rescue
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Kol To The Rescue

Hey all so I had this idea after the episode when Hope was hiding from Clarke this is what I really wanted to happen. 

Hope was hiding behind a wall from Clarke, she still wasn’t back to full strength, in fact, it was a miracle she was even able to stand at all. She tried not to breathe or make any sudden movements if she could wait him out long enough maybe she could get her strength back up. Clarke was walking down the hallway. He would be close soon. 

“ When I find you Hope I’m gonna make sure you suffer for screwing me over,” Clarke said. 

Then a shadow appeared at the end of the hall. The silhouette was familiar to Hope but she convinced herself that it was just the blood loss messing with her head. There was no way that he was here. Sure she had talked to him after the spell, her Aunt Freya had insisted on calling everyone to let them know she was okay. He had of course been incredibly relieved to hear from her, but he hadn’t said anything about coming to Mystic Falls. The shadow came closer, 

“I swear Hope Mikealson I will kill you tonight” Clarke growled. 

“Afraid I can’t let that happen mate” she heard the familiar accent, and felt safe and then worried. What if he cut her Uncle Kol with the blade she couldn’t lose any more family. 

“And who exactly are you?” Clarke asked, annoyed that someone was interrupting him. 

“I’m Kol Mikealson, and I’m not gonna let you lay a bloody hand on my niece, now since you threatened a member of my family, I’m really going to enjoy killing you,”  
Kol said with a wicked smile.

She was about to yell, to warn him about the knife. Then when Clarke went to strike at Kol he easily dodged the blow, grabbing Clarke’s hand he squeezed till Hope heard Clarke cry out. Kol then struck out his hand, shoving it into Clarke’s chest and ripping out his heart. Clarke sank down to the floor, melting back into a puddle of mud. 

“Hope, darling it’s okay you can come out now” Kol called.

“Uncle Kol!” Hope cried out and ran into his open arms.

“My darling niece, care to tell me why a bloke made of mud wanted you dead?” he asked 

“It’s a bit of a complicated story, the short version I screwed him over to get back here” Hope told him. 

“How did you know to come here”. She asked

“Well, I ran into Alaric nearby and he told me what was happening,” Kol told her

“So do you think that this will convince you to go back to New Orleans with Freya? You'd be safer there,” Kol asked.

As they were heading out the front doors of the school. Since her parents had died Kol had been taking his promise seriously, he wanted to step up and prove he could protect his family even without Klaus or Elijah backing him up or more likely telling him what to do. 

“I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but I’m not seven years old anymore, I can take care of myself. Granted tonight wasn’t the best example but, I have friends here and I really feel like this is where I’m supposed to be”. Hope told him. 

“Well, if you really want to then I suppose you should stay but, I’m gonna be checking in on you more,” he said 

“I know, and in that case, you should probably know about Landon, my possible boyfriend who doesn’t stay dead,” I said 

“Well, that just means I get to kill him multiple times if and when he hurts you,” Kol said with a smirk.


End file.
